Dilema
by Yurusenai
Summary: Resumo: Depois do fim da guerra, Sasuke decide voltar a vila a muito devido a insistência de Naruto e claro, Sakura mas não apenas por eles, no fundo, embora não sabia ainda, seu coração desejava voltar por certos motivos... Oneshot!


**Resumo: **Depois do fim da guerra, Sasuke decide voltar a vila a muito devido a insistência de Naruto e claro, Sakura mas não apenas por eles, no fundo, embora não sabia ainda, seu coração desejava voltar por certos motivos...

**Conteúdo**: " " = Referência a frase de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Emoções. Negrito = Narrador durante as falas.

**Desabafo de Yurusenai:**

Então, resolvi fazer essa fic porque assim como seu título, também estou num dilema. Mas qual? Alguém deve ter se perguntado (talvez), e meu dilema é: SasuHina ou SasuSaku? Eu sei, não deveria estar dividido entre um casal mas tá difícil mesmo escolher um lado, pois até um tempo atrás (uma semana, por ai) eu era e admitia ser fã de SasuHina, mas essa paixão toda foi se perdendo e com o término do mangá, já não ligava muito para o casal. Então foi quando começei a reparar melhor na Sakura que apesar de tudo que sofreu (e não foi pouco) continuou fiel a Sasuke do começo a fim (apesar que teve vezes que parecia ter uma "queda" pelo Naruto, o que me fazia duvidar dela mas com o final do mangá ficou claro) mas enfim, eu meio que estou já aceitando melhor SasuSaku e até gostando (confesso) então decidi fazer essa fic para ver se ajuda a decidir qual casal irei escolher.

Então chega de Papo, vamos nessa! ô.ô

**Créditos: **Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Críticas e elogios sempre bem-vindos!**

-/-/-

**Dilema**

Passaram-se um mês depois do fim daquela terrível guerra shinobi do qual determinaria o futuro de todo mundo. As marcas daquelas lutas ainda existiam por muitos lugares, inclusive em Konoha que ainda estava sendo reconstruída com ajuda de todos. Mas não eram só na paisagem que a guerra tinha afetado, como a todos que participaram dela, sim, ele também, Sasuke Uchiha também tinha muitas lembranças disso. E lá estava ele a caminhar pela aldeia até que decidiu parar e se sentar encostando num dos troncos. Aquele lugar também lhe dera uma lembrança, afinal ali foi onde conheceu seu Sensei, Kakashi Hatake e melhor seus companheiros da antiga equipe 7. Mas Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de recordar essas coisas, longe disso, ele sempre foi alguém frio e que demonstrava se importar apenas consigo mesmo. Só que depois daqueles anos e tudo que aconteceu, nada mais parecia importar. Ele ficou forte, abandonou seus laços com todos, vingou seu clã matando Itachi... Mas depois de descobrir a verdade por de trás das ações de seu irmão, aquilo só deixou um gosto amargo. Só que nada disso importava mais para ele, nem se arrependia de nada que fez até ali ou nem tudo pois tinha coisas sim que ele se arrependia de ter feito e não podia negar mais. Sasuke estava num dilema...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...?

De repente, ele ouvi uma voz que sempre reconheceria. Era Sakura, sua antiga companheira de equipe e que sempre demonstrou ama-lo. Embora parecesse absurdo isso até para Sasuke e ele sabia muito bem, pois nunca tinha dado atenção a ela que devia e merecia, além de que muitas vezes a tratou mal e a magoou. Ainda sim, aquela menina linda de cabelos rosados de olhos verdes ainda sentia o mesmo ou talvez mais amor ainda por ele.

Sasuke: (Incrível... Não sei se ela é realmente incrível por ter suportado isso tudo e ainda estar aqui ou se é apenas idiota mesmo.) **|Sasuke continuava em seus pensamentos até ser novamente chamado por aquela voz|**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...? Está tudo bem?

Sasuke finalmente percebe que estava novamente pensando naquilo e volta a si.

Sasuke: Hm, olá Sakura. Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. Está tudo bem com você? Parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar...

Aquilo não era bom e Sasuke sabia muito bem, Sakura era ótima em perceber como as pessoas estavam, que ao mesmo tempo a fazia entrar em contradição pois sempre foi ignorada por Sasuke mesmo deixando claro e muitas vezes seus sentimentos, mas não a fez desistir dele.

Sasuke: Estou sim, Sakura. Porque não estaria? **|E lá vai ele e suas respostas ríspidas do qual a kunoichi já estava mais que acostumada, infelizmente|**

Sakura: A-ah nada não, só fiquei preocupada, desculpe. **|A forma que Sasuke respondeu, embora ela estando acostumada, ainda sim doía um pouco e dava para notar pelo tom de sua voz|**

Sasuke notou pela voz de Sakura que a machucou respondendo daquele jeito, novamente. Mas dessa vez não foi por querer, ele só não sabia como se expressar bem. E bem... Ali estava seu dilema, não sobre se expressar, mas entre a solidão e aquela pessoa ali que estava se abaixando para se sentar ao seu lado, Sakura Haruno, era seu dilema. Porque? Ele não sabia responder essa pergunta, mas depois que voltou para a aldeia, com o fim da guerra e seus objetivos cumpridos, ele se sentia vazio...

Sasuke: (Parece mentira né. Sempre foquei em meus objetivos e passei por cima de tudo e todos sem me importar e aqui estou sozinho, colhendo tudo que plantei e pensei que jamais fosse me arrepender de nada que fiz, mas então porque...?)

Sakura que se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, percebeu que novamente ele estava em outro mundo e pensava em um modo de tentar ajudar mas tinha medo da resposta de Sasuke mas ela era única e se fosse por ele, pelo amor de sua vida, ela não se importaria de continuar se machucando se isso o ajudasse de alguma forma.

Sakura: A-Aqui foi quando tivemos aquela prova dos guizos e o Naruto terminou amarrado num desses troncos porque tentou pegar comida (caindo numa armadilha óbvia para variar) que idiota né... *risos* Hm, acho que você não lembra disso, já faz muito temp-

Sasuke: Lembro sim. **|Sasuke a interrompeu a deixando surpresa não só por aquilo mas também por lembrar do que ela dizia| **Me desculpe por antes. Não... Não tinha intenção de te machucar.

Nossa, aquilo vez o mundo de Sakura virar ao contrário. Era mesmo verdade o que tinha acabado de escutar, se perguntava... Sasuke pela primeira vez demonstrou se importar com ela, não importava quantas vezes ele a maltratou, ignorou, feriu-a... Nada daquilo importava para ela, e sim aquele momento que nem mesmo ela esperava que algum dia acontecesse. Sakura estava tão feliz por aquelas simples palavras que nem notou que agora era ela que estava em outro mundo e estava corada, algo que Sasuke claramente notou.

Sasuke: Terra para Sakura, tudo bem? **|Enquanto acenava a mão de um lado para o outro tentando a chamar de volta| ***suspiro* (Cara, o que eu estou fazendo também. Sério, qual o problema comigo?)

Sakura de repente acorda de seus muitos pensamentos e percebe que Sasuke estava próximo a ela com a cabeça baixa até nota-la e levantar seu olhar ficando bem próximos e olhando nos olhos do outro. Aquele momento parecia um sonho de Sakura que tinha vontade de se beliscar para saber se era real ou não mas com medo de fazer isso também pois mesmo sendo um sonho, ela iria lamentar muito acordar.

Sakura: A-ah desculpe Sasuke-kun, e-eu acabei dando uma viajada. *sorrindo* E sobre antes, tudo bem, n-não tem porque se desculpar.

Sasuke: Hm, ok então mas sabe... Não quero que minta para mim (quem sou eu para falar isso?) se algo a incomodar, me conte. (Ah! O que é isso? Tsc. Maldição? Doença? Genjutsu? Esse é impossível... Mas que droga)

Sakura estava confusa demais agora com aquelas atitudes de Sasuke. Ele estava sendo mais atencioso, se desculpando... Será que ele estava começando a gostar dela ou ela só estava pensando demais no assunto? Talvez ele só tenha mudado um pouco e esteja menos frio que antes mas nada em relação a ela mudou... Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam assim como respostas, aquilo estava a deixando maluca.

Sasuke: E você, como está? **|Disse chamando-a atenção novamente|**

Sakura: Estou bem, obrigada. Err, Sasuke-kun... Por favor não fique zangado com o que vou dizer, mas... Você mudou um pouco... A-ah! Não foi para nada ruim nem n-nada disso não, é só... (Ah, o que estou dizendo?! Se controle Sakura) Só que fiquei feliz de conversar com você!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura percebe o silêncio dele e suspira achando que estragou tudo.

Sakura: *suspira* (Que legal hem, Sakura. Você estragou tudo, a mínima chance de algo poder acontecer... Parabéns baka!) **|Então senti dois dedos a tocando na testa a fazendo olhar para cima e ver Sasuke a olhando calmamente que afasta sua mão depois de faze-la olhar para ele|**

Sasuke: Ei, o que eu acabei de dizer sobre se tiver algo a incomodando para me contar? **|Disse a olhando nos olhos percebendo seus suspiros| **Ou não confia em mim? (Bem, não a culparia se não confiar, por tudo que fiz, é mais que normal essa reação)

Sakura: Porque eu não confiaria em você, Sasuke-kun? **|Essa pergunta mexeu com Sasuke| **

Sasuke: (Sério?) *sorri sarcasticamente* Sério que esta perguntando isso? Eu sou um traidor Sakura. Larguei a aldeia e a todos, inclusive a você e tudo apenas por meus sonhos. Além que servi a Akatsuki cuja teve participação essencial na guerra, atacando até mesmo a aldeia e matando muitas pessoas, indo atrás de jinchuuriki como o Naruto e Gaara que são seus amigos e tudo mais. *rindo* Quer mais motivos?

Sakura: Não Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke fica em silêncio se perguntando se exagerou em sua resposta mas que assim era melhor, pelo menos ela pareceu finalmente entender que tipo de pessoa ele era, até que ouviu algo que o surpreendeu.

Sakura: Não me entendeu, Sasuke-kun... Quero que me dê um motivo para eu não confiar em ti. Traição a aldeia, se unindo a criminosos, nada disso importa para mim porque para mim você sempre foi e será meu Sasuke-kun. *sorrindo* **|Ao ouvir isso os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram um pouco antes de recuperar a compostura e torcendo para que Sakura não tivesse percebido| **Você teve suas razões para fazer o que fez e sabe melhor que ninguém se valeu ou não a pena e não acho que alguém possa te julgar, todos temos direito de fazer aquilo que sentimos ser certo.

Sasuke não sabia bem o que dizer agora, bem, ele foi pego de jeito por aquelas palavras da menina que continuava a aparecer em sua vida não importasse o que ele fazia.

Sasuke: ... Obrigado, Sakura.

Sakura: Não tem de que, Sasuke-kun. **|Disse sorrindo o que fez Sasuke dar um pequeno sorriso também, quase que impossível de notar mas que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa, percebeu e achou muito fofo| **H-hm, que tal irmos comer? Está quase na hora do almoço e- Ah, claro, se você não quiser, tudo bem...

Sasuke: Não posso, Sakura. Tenho uma missão daqui a pouco.

E era verdade, Sasuke tinha uma missão naquele dia que logo precisaria ir mas no fundo desejava não ter a pego se soubesse que aquilo iria acontecer, ele estava com fome também, tanto que nem notou a hora passando rápido enquanto estava a conversar com Sakura.

Sakura: Entendo, que pena... Fica para uma próxima então. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Que tal amanhã?

Sakura foi pega de surpresa por essa pergunta e atitude dele. Estava mesmo, Sasuke Uchiha a convidando para almoçar?

Sakura: E-err?! C-claro! Claro que sim, se estiver tudo bem para você. **|Disse tentando não mostrar o quanto estava feliz por aquilo, quase impossível| ***corada*

Sasuke: Hm, então tudo bem. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã aqui as 11:45.

Sakura: Ok!

Sasuke então se levanta e começa a ir embora para sua missão mas para no caminho pois escuta a voz de Sakura novamente.

Sakura: Tenha cuidado, por favor!

Sasuke: Se cuide você também. **|Ele pensou em dizer tchau mas por algum motivo achou muito triste, como se fosse uma despedida então se virou e começou a ir embora mas acenou com a mão e falou| **Até amanha.

Sakura apenas sorriu e ficou o vendo ir embora e reparando naquele símbolo em sua costa, o do clã Uchiha que fez vir pensamentos de ser mãe e assim restaurar o clã mas que logo afastou pois não queria de jeito nenhum estragar aquele momento.

Sakura: (Você precisa se controlar Sakura, por favor! É apenas um almoço, não exagere... M-mas ainda estou muito feliz! kyaaaa!) **|Pensava enquanto caminhava para sua casa e no caminho nem perceberia Naruto e seus amigos que estavam a ajudar numa construção e a viram passar com um grande sorriso no rosto|**

Naruto: Eh? O que será que houve com Sakura-chan? Parece que ganhou na loteria, nunca a vi feliz assim. *rindo*

Kiba: Ah sei lá, vai ver só endoidou de vez.

Naruto: Kiba seu maldito, não fale assim da Sakura-chan!

Kiba: E quem é você para me dizer como devo falar?! **|Indo para cima de Naruto onde começaram a discutir|**

Shikamaru: *suspiro* Esses dois...

Senhor Ajudante: Ei vocês! Parem de conversar e me ajudem aqui!

O-ok! **|todos concordaram e voltaram a trabalhar|**

-/-/-

Já era noite daquele mesmo dia e Sasuke já havia chegado em sua casa. Voltou de sua missão sem problemas e logo se dirigiu ao seu aposento querendo descansar, afinal ele também não era de ferro. Mas não conseguiu pois perguntas apareciam sempre que fechava os olhos e um rosto também, que pertencia a Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: (Porque? Porque estou pensando tanto nisso? Já estive tantas vezes perto dela e muitas ela me tirava do sério com todo aquele agarramento em mim e egoísmo... Então porque continuo a pensar nela? Hoje deveria ser normal como qualquer outro dia)

Mas não foi, Sasuke não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Ficou horas virando na cama tentando não pensar em tudo aquilo e desejando sono como nunca antes mas sem sucesso em ambos e aquilo já estava o irritando.

Sasuke: Tsc! Mas que droga, eu quero dormir! (Alguém só pode me odiar e jogou uma maldição ou sei lá o que em mim, sim, só pode ser isso)

E imediatamente veio a mente de Sasuke a imagem de Naruto o que o deixou mais irritado.

Sasuke: Aquele idiota! Não duvido de nada sobre ele!

Apesar de Sasuke não acreditar nessas coisas, ele realmente não duvidava que Naruto conseguisse algo como colocar uma maldição nele e tivesse acontecendo aquilo tudo. Mas pobre coitado do Naruto que logicamente não tinha nada haver com aquilo e de sua casa pode-se ouvir um espirro tarde da noite.

Sasuke: Ah, cara, eu devo estar ficando louco. Para começar a culpa é minha por primeiro ter ido logo naquele lugar, é claro que ela ou alguém conhecido apareceria por ali, é local de treinamento até. (Mas porque logo ela?! E porque eu a convidei para almoçar amanhã?! Qual o problema comigo?! Deveria ter apenas ignorado como sempre!)

Mas no fundo ele estava feliz pelo almoço com Sakura no dia seguinte que claro, não deixaria se admitir de forma alguma, ele era alguém muito orgulhoso para isso. Mas já eram duas horas da manhã e ele não conseguiu dormir um segundo se quer até que resolveu desistir, se levantou da cama, tomou um banho, se sentou na sala e ligou a tv do qual a aquela hora era de muito interesse masculino, que numa troca de canal acabou parando "sem querer" em um filme adulto, onde já estava na parte boa e logo escutou gemidos da mulher. Sentindo algo no meio das pernas ir ficando duro, trocou de canal rapidamente afastando aqueles pensamentos pervertidos de sua mente que o fez corar um pouco e resmungar também algo como "não preciso disso". Mas convenhamos, não tem nada na tv as duas da manhã além disso, então ele resolveu desliga-la e ficou lá sentado no sofá onde logo as perguntas voltaram a sua mente e claro, o rosto de Sakura também, mas dessa vez ele não brigou para tentar esquecer, simplesmente aceitou e passou a madrugada toda pensando no assunto. Então o despertador toca o avisando que já eram 7 horas da manhã. Sim, Sasuke passou a noite toda acordado e sentado no sofa, mas estava tranquilo agora, talvez ele tenha entendido e conseguido respostas que tanto precisava.

Sasuke: *bocejo* Bem, vamos para o banho e ainda preciso fazer a reserva no restaurante para hoje.

E assim o fez e logo que saiu pegou o telefone e ligou para um dos melhores restaurantes de Konoha e fez sua reserva para dois, claro. Estava se sentindo meio sonolento mas agora não podia mais dormir, ele sabia que se fizesse perderia a hora e não ficaria nada contente com isso, além que magoaria Sakura de novo e ele estava tentando ao máximo evitar isso. Mas ouviu alguém bater em sua porta e foi ver quem era o visitante e para seu completo desânimo era ninguém menos que Naruto, que para variar, estava todo sorridente o que irritava Sasuke.

Naruto: Bom dia Teme! Tudo bem?! *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Estava até você aparecer, idiota. Vá embora. tsc.

Naruto: Hahahaha, não seja assim cara! Você precisa se abrir mais com as pessoas, deixa de ser solitário!

Sasuke: E você precisa parar de ir na casa dos outros as 8 horas da manhã para falar da vida pessoal deles!

Naruto: Ueh? Mas eu não faço isso teme! Só com você. *rindo*

Sasuke: (Maldito!) *suspira* De qualquer forma, entre.

Naruto: Até que enfim, pensei que não iria me convidar. **|Disse fechando a porta, o que fez Sasuke resmungar novamente sobre sua atitude| **Uow! Sua casa é bem maior que pensei! E mais organizada também. **|Falou enquanto olhava tudo em volta|**

Sasuke: Desde quando sou você para ser desorganizado? E vamos ao que interessa, porque está aqui?

Naruto: Nossa, você não sabe mesmo conversar né. Bem, mas é que ontem eu vi a Sakura-chan indo para casa toda feliz e pensei em te contar! *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Sério que você veio aqui a essa hora e me tirou toda a paz que tinha só para isso? **|Disse olhando para Naruto que ficou com uma cara de "sim"|** *suspiro* Vá embora. **|Falou abrindo a porta| **

Naruto: Teme! Estou falando sério! Você não acha isso estranho?!

Sasuke: Porque isso seria estranho, idiota? **|Falou fechando a porta|**

Naruto: "Não sabe que somente os idiotas responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta" Err, ou algo assim. Eu vi isso num programa de tv esses dias. **|Disse cheio de orgulho e sorrindo| **

Sasuke: **|Abre a porta de novo|** Saia.

Naruto: Hahahahaha, pera ai teme! Estou falando sério aqui! |Falou enquanto Sasuke dessa vez o empurrava para fora de sua casa| Ela pode ter sido convidada para um encontro! Vamos conversar! P-pera!

Até que depois de muita luta, Sasuke finalmente consegue empurrar Naruto para fora de sua casa e tranca a porta mas ainda fica o escutando berrar coisas como Sasuke-teme e muito mais até ele cansar e ir embora. Sasuke finalmente teve paz e sossego, quando olhou para o relógio eram 9:23, ainda tinha tempo de sobra para se arrumar e chegar ao local de seu encontro com Sakura sem problemas. Mas espere...

Sasuke: (Encontro? Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma... Mas não é assim, nem tinha esse pensamento quando a convidei mas e se para ela for? Ficará triste comigo? Será que eu devo deixar logo as coisas claras de inicio?) tsc! Isso tudo é culpa daquele idiota!

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, numa outra parte de Konoha, tinha uma jovem e bela menina que tinha terminado seu banho e parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Sakura não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz por tudo que houve e hoje seria um dia muito especial para ela, algo que só tinha acontecido em seus sonhos e que também estava passando por uma crise assim como Sasuke, mas não com perguntas e sim para escolher sua roupa que estavam quase todas jogadas pelo seu quarto tentando se decidir. Mas ela sabia que precisaria controlar suas emoções, mesmo sendo difícil, mas não queria pressionar Sasuke que sempre fazia no passado quando vivia se declarando. Ela não era mais uma garotinha, sabia disso e tinha crescido também. Até que ouviu alguém bater em sua porta do quarto e era sua mãe que logo percebeu a crise da menina para escolher alguma roupa e o motivo também.

Mãe: Oh, Bom dia filha. Não sabia que teria um encontro. *sorrindo* É o Naruto?

Sakura: Que?! Primeiro, não é um encontro e segundo, porque eu iria sair logo com o Naruto?!

Mãe: Eh? Mas todos sabem que ele gosta de você. Desculpe, não sabia que ele tinha um concorrente. *rindo*

Sakura: Não é nada disso mãe! E por favor, feche a porta, quero me vestir.

Mãe: Ok, ok... Mas trate de apresenta-lo depois a seus pais tá. **|E fechou a porta sorrindo feliz pela filha e nem viu o rosto corado de Sakura|**

Pai: Uh? Algum problema? Ouvi gritos da Sakura.

Mãe: Ah, não é nada. Ela só está em dúvidas sobre o que vestir para seu encontro.

Pai: Encontro com quem?

Mãe: Isso ainda não sei, mas espere, Sakura é uma ótima menina e filha, ela sabe o que é melhor para ela, vamos apenas esperar que nos apresente.

Sakura: Mãe! Eu estou ouvindo!

Mãe e Pai: *rindo*

Era quase 11:30 quando Sakura saiu de casa, pois o local era mais próximo de sua casa, não demorava nem 3 minutos se andasse um pouco depressa. Enquanto seguia seu caminho, também chamava a atenção por onde ia. Até que ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome, era Ino.

Ino: Sakura! **|Gritou o nome da amiga enquanto acenava com a mão| **Onde está indo toda arrumada desse jeito hem? Um encontro? *sorrindo*

Sakura: Desculpe Ino, mas não posso me atrasar.

Ino: Oxe, pelo menos me conta. Quem é? Ou será que finalmente aceitou um dos tantos pedidos do Naruto. *rindo*

Sakura: *suspira* (Qual o problema dessas pessoas?) E não Ino, tem nada a ver com o Naruto e você sabe bem que não tenho nenhum sentimento por ele além de amizade.

Ino: Ok, eu sei. Só zoando. *rindo* Mas então, quem é garota? Para faze-la ficar linda desse jeito só se fosse o Sasu- (Não pode ser! S-será?!)

Sakura: Desculpe Ino, realmente preciso ir, nos vemos depois.

E se virou e foi embora deixando Ino toda pensativa em sua questão.

-/-/-

Já era 11:20 quando Sasuke saiu de casa e foi andando por Konoha em direção ao ponto marcado para encontrar Sakura. O local era perto, uns 5 minutos para Sasuke que costuma andar rápido mas ele não queria que acontecesse algum imprevisto como dar de cara com o Naruto por ai e chegar atrasado. Ele estava tentando ser o mais discreto possível e até foi andando devagar, mas estava usando um belo terno preto, abotoado, de gravata e luvas como aqueles executivos poderosos e isso o fazia chamar mais atenção, claro, principalmente do público feminino por onde passava que faziam questão de dar cantadas e deixando os homens com inveja. E por tudo isso, resolveu sair mais cedo. Chegou ao local e olhou em seu relógio de pulso e eram 11:30, ainda faltava 15 minutos pela chegada de Sakura. O problema era o que ele faria até lá. O dia não estava quente mas também não fazia frio, mas naquele lugar não tinha nada que pudesse servir de passatempo e ele logo desistiu de procurar algo a fazer. Apenas se encostou com cuidado num dos troncos, colocou a mão direita no bolso e ficou a olhar para o céu que estava bonito aquele dia. Não demorou muito para que passos pudessem ser ouvidos em sua direção e ele já sabia quem era, mas não desviou o olhar do céu, não queria mostrar que estava ansioso pelo encontro, mesmo tendo chego mais cedo.

Sakura: Hm, Sasuke-kun? Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar. (Aquela Ino! Será que eu me atrasei muito? Não acredito...)

Sasuke finalmente a olha e se surpreende. Ele sabia bem que Sakura era bonita, na verdade linda. Mas ela estava simplesmente perfeita naquele vestido vermelho com pequenos detalhes brancos e usando um pequeno salto que combinava com o vestido. Sasuke realmente estava sem palavras, tanto que nem lembrou de responder a pergunta de Sakura e foi chamado a atenção por ela.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...? Hm, eu sei que você deve estar bravo pelo meu atraso mas por fav-

Sasuke: Que atraso? Não se preocupe com isso. Eu que cheguei mais cedo. **|Sasuke a interrompe, recuperando a compostura e ele sabia bem que Sakura jamais se atrasaria| **

Sakura: Ah, que bom então. *aliviada*

Sasuke: Você está linda, Sakura. Muito mesmo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o coração de Sakura parecia que iria parar. É claro que ela esperava que ele a elogiasse mas ainda sim a deixava completamente sem jeito.

Sakura: O-obrigada, Sasuke-kun! **|Falou completamente corada e sem encara-lo| **Você está muito lindo também.

Sasuke: Eu sei. *sorrindo*

Então Sakura se recupera e consegue olhar para ele. Sasuke caminha até seu lado.

Sasuke: Bem, vamos.

Sakura apenas concorda com a cabeça e anda do lado de Sasuke em direção ao restaurante que ele havia reservado os lugares. A medida que faziam seus caminhos, pode-se notar comentários de outras pessoas que achavam que eles eram um casal e sorriam. Sakura corava a maioria dos olhares, enquanto Sasuke continuava sem demonstrar qualquer reação mas percebia bem as de Sakura e no fundo estava gostando. Chegando no lugar que Sasuke reservou, logo pode-se notar que era um restaurante de luxo, todo decorado com flores e tudo na parte da frente. Sakura ficou surpresa e seguiu-o para dentro, onde logo chegou alguém para atende-los.

Atendente: Sasuke-san e Sakura-san, certo?

Sasuke: Sim.

Atendente: Obrigado pela escolha senhor. Por aqui, por favor. **|Disse enquanto os encaminhavam para sua mesa|**

Assim seguiram o atendente que mais parecia um mordomo e chegaram a sua mesa, toda bem arrumada e decorada como se fosse um daqueles jantares românticos. Se sentaram e o atendente logo tratou de servir um Champanhe de ótima qualidade para os dois. Sakura não estava acostumada com bebidas alcoólicas então tinha um certo receio de acabar ficando bêbada, mas estava com Sasuke e sabia bem que ele não iria fazer nada, além de protege-la. Sasuke percebeu o nervosismo dela.

Sasuke: Está tudo bem, Sakura. Champanhe não contém muito álcool e não iremos exagerar, não quero deixa-la bêbada. *sorrindo*

Sakura: E-e quem disse que vou ficar bêbada?! *corada*

Atendente: Com licença, senhores. Aqui está o cardápio. Quando decidirem os pedidos, chamem, por favor. **|E se retirou do local, indo para trás de um balcão|**

Sasuke: Hm, então. Se decidiu o que irá pedir?

Sakura: Sim.

Então Sasuke acenou com a mão chamando o atendente de volta e fizeram seus pedidos que depois de anotado pelo atendente, se retirou novamente, dessa vez indo a cozinha informar os cozinheiros. Sasuke percebeu que Sakura estava a olhar pelo restaurante.

Sasuke: Algum problema?

Sakura: Ah, não. Nenhum, só estou achando meio estranho não ter ninguém além de nós aqui. (Ou deve ser tão cara que poucos podem) **|Então continuou a beber seu champanhe, do qual adorou|**

Sasuke: Isso porque eu reservei o lugar inteiro.

Sakura: *engasga* *tosse*

Sasuke: Ei, tenha cuidado.

Sakura: D-desculpe. Mas então você a-alugou o restaurante todo? *surpresa*

Sasuke: Sim, porque?

Sakura: Por nada, mas deve ter sido bem caro. Não precisava fazer isso...

Sasuke: Tudo bem, dinheiro não é problema. Além que tinha que ser um lugar adequado.

Nesse mês que Sasuke passou em Konoha, ele decidiu fazer missões que são pedidas em troca de recompensa e por ser forte, consegue fazer até mesmo rank A ou S sozinho. E como é uma pessoa solitária, não tem muito com o que gastar, sobrando assim boas quantias.

Atendente: Com licença, senhores. Aqui estão seus pedidos. **|E novamente se retirou e voltou ao seu lugar| **

Sasuke: Então, está bom?

Sakura: Uhum. Está ótimo. *sorrindo* E o seu?

Sasuke: O mesmo. Hoje o idiota do Naruto foi a minha casa de manhã.

Sakura: *rindo* Naruto? Porque?

Sasuke: Ele disse que ontem a viu indo para casa feliz da vida. *sorrindo*

Sakura: *cora* A-aaah, aquele baka! A-acho que viu coisas! (Naruto! Vou te matar! Porque foi logo contar para o Sasuke-kun?!)

Sasuke: Hm, mesmo?

Sakura: S-sim! Claro! E-eu não tenho motivos para tanta alegria. *corada*

Sasuke: Entendi.

Eles então terminam de comer em silêncio.

Sakura: Hm, E o que você achou do que ele disse?

Sasuke: Nada demais. Esse idiota sempre exagera em tudo. Mas independente de você ter ficado muito ou pouco feliz, o que importa é que tenha ficado.

Sakura: S-sim... *corada* (Hm, o que vou fazer? Se continuar assim...)

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: S-sim?! Desculpe...

Sasuke: Está tudo bem?

Sakura: Uhum, está.

Sasuke: Hm, então vamos.

Sakura: Sim. *sorrir*

Então eles saíram do restaurante, acompanhados até a porta pelo atendente que novamente os agradecem e se despedi. Sasuke da uma olhada em seu relógio e iriam dar 14 horas. Bem, eles já haviam almoçado como combinado mas aquilo não parecia suficiente para ambos, principalmente para Sasuke que não queria admitir.

Sasuke: Então, vamos. Eu a levo em casa.

Sakura: A-ah, não. Tudo bem, é aqui perto, não precisa se preocupar.

Sasuke: Então ok. Se cuide, Sakura. ... Tchau.

Sakura: Tchau, Sasuke-kun e obrigada por tudo. Eu me diverti bastante! *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Que bom, também gostei. **|Se vira e começa a ir embora, não percebendo o sorriso de Sakura diminuir a medida que ele ia se afastando|**

Então Sasuke começa a ir embora e novamente ela fica lá, parada e o olhando ir... Dessa vez não tinha um símbolo Uchiha em sua costa por causa do terno, mas não mudava nada o quanto era doloroso aquilo.

Sakura: (Será que esse é o fim? Eu agi certo, né? ... ) Sasuke-kun... *chorando*

-/-/-

Minutos depois Sasuke chega a sua casa. Tira seus sapatos e meias, desabotoa seu terno, tira a gravata e a joga o mais longe que pode e se joga no sofá. Fica pensando no que acabou de acontecer e porque de estar assim... Era só um almoço, ele dizia para si, não tinha porque estar daquele jeito. Mas algo realmente o incomodava.

Sasuke: Tsc, que droga. Eu devia ter insistido ao menos para leva-la em casa. Idiota... (Realmente, que idiota...)

Sasuke acaba pegando no sono sem nem perceber, ele estava mesmo cansado e não tinha nem dormido aquela noite. Um tempo depois, alguém bate na porta e o acorda. Ele levanta lentamente e olha as horas, eram 3:27 da tarde, e escutou novamente alguém bater na porta. Ele se levanta com um pensamento...

Sasuke: (Se for você Naruto, vou mata-lo!) **|E com esse pensamento ele abre a porta e era Sakura ainda vestida como antes, o que não faz mal pois Sasuke continuava com o terno, agora todo bagunçado| **Sakura? *surpreso*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Podemos conversar?

Sasuke: Claro, entre por favor e não ligue para a bagunça.

Assim Sakura o fez e entrou depois fechou a porta. E não tinha bagunça, exceto a gravata que estava caída no chão perto da tv.

Sasuke: Quer um copo d'água ou algo?

Sakura: Água, por favor.

Sasuke: Ok, já venho.

Sasuke vai para a cozinha e Sakura decide se sentar no sofá a espera-lo voltar. Minuto depois ele já vem e lhe entrega um copo com água.

Sasuke: Como sabia que minha casa era aqui?

Sakura: Err, Naruto me falou um outro dia. Então você ainda a guarda também... *sorrindo*

Sasuke: (Claro, só podia ser aquele idiota. tsc.) Hm, do que está falando?

Sakura: Da foto. **|Ela diz e aponta para a foto antiga que eles tiraram junto com Naruto e Kakashi formando a equipe 7| **Não achei que ainda a tivesse. Você senti saudades?

Sasuke: Não. E você?

Sakura: A-ah, sim, sinto um pouco.

Sasuke: Porque?

Sakura: Porque... Era divertido. Mesmo as vezes sendo perigoso, ainda continuavamos juntos e se divertindo. **|Disse sorrindo um pouco| **E, e eu passava mais tempo com você, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hm, entendo. **|Ele se senta ao lado de Sakura mas depois resolve deitar com os pés encolhidos enquanto Sakura permanece sentada|**

Um silêncio fica entre os dois por uns minutos até uma pequena risada de Sasuke chamar a atenção de Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, o que foi?

Sasuke: Nada, só estava lembrando de umas coisas. Realmente passamos por muitas coisas juntos.

Sakura: Sim, eu fiquei muito feliz em ter ficado na mesma equipe que você. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Eu sei, lembro de você se levantando e comemorando. E depois ter ficado triste quando foi anunciado Naruto também.

Sakura estava realmente surpresa com aquilo, não achou mesmo que Sasuke fosse lembrar dessas coisas, ele aparentava nem estar prestando atenção na época.

Sakura: *rindo* Claro, aquele baka. Hoje você sabe o porque da minha reação, hunf.

Sasuke: *sorrir* É, eu sei. Mas... Se não tivesse sido ele em nossa equipe, talvez eu nem estivesse aqui hoje.

Sakura entendeu bem aquelas palavras, Naruto mais que qualquer um sempre esteve indo atrás de Sasuke para traze-lo de volta. Ele podia ser um baka como ambos achavam mas também sabiam o quanto a amizade valia para ele.

Sasuke: Se lembra quando lutamos naquela ponto contra os ninjas da névoa?

Sakura: Claro, como poderia esquecer... Você quase... Baka, me deu um susto lá!

Sasuke: Ok, ok. Foi mal, claro que eu não queria morrer, você também teve parte da culpa nisso, quase me sufocou.

Sakura: O que?! Eu tava preocupada demais com você! Achei que tivesse o perdido! Meu mundo tinha caído quando pareceu que você... Que você... *chora* S-sasuke-kun baka.

Sasuke se levanta e a ver limpando suas lágrimas na tentativa de para-las. Ele se aproxima dela e encosta a cabeça de Sakura em seu peito.

Sasuke: Sinto muito, mesmo. Não queria faze-la chorar nem se preocupar. Não apenas dessa vez, por tudo, realmente eu sinto muito. Obrigado por sempre estar comigo, Sakura.

Sakura sentiu novamente seus olhos encherem de lágrimas que nem tentou esconder, abraçou Sasuke fortemente pelo peito e apenas continuou a chorar. Minutos se passaram até que Sakura conseguiu se recuperar, agora com muita vergonha por ter mostrado aquele seu lado a Sasuke que parecia não se importar se ela fosse frágil daquele jeito. E então eles passaram horas e horas conversando sobre o passado e suas aventuras, rindo e as vezes discutindo sobre o que fizeram. Já era quase 21 horas e certamente os pais de Sakura estavam preocupados com ela. Mas eles tinham tanto ainda o que falarem e aquele momento juntos não merecia ter um fim, mas precisava e Sakura ainda não tinha falado o que mais importava a ela.

Sakura: Hmm, Sasuke-kun... (Seja forte, Sakura. Agora você já está aqui!) Bem, eu... Eu sinto falta de você a cada segundo. Estar perto de você já me deixa muito feliz, nem precisamos conversar. E claro, eu adoro muito, muito mesmo conversar com você. Esses dois dias foram tão especiais para mim... *chorando* D-desculpe... Sasuke-kun, eu te amo... Eu t-te amo muito mesmo... Você é tudo para mim e sempre será, não importa o que faça, eu... Eu sempre vou estar com você e sempre o meu amor! E-então não precisa aceitar o que sinto nem nada, eu só... Só precisava lhe dizer isso... *sorrindo*

Sasuke apenas fica em silêncio e passam minutos assim, já eram 21:16 e ninguém disse mais uma palavra depois daquilo. Sakura então depois que parou de chorar se levantou e ia embora mas Sasuke a impede segurando seu braço.

Sasuke: Não... (Diga agora! Não seja covarde de novo!) Fique comigo, por favor. **|Disse com a cabeça baixa, Sakura voltou a se sentar e dessa vez estavam novamente se olhando nos olhos| **

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...?

Sasuke: Sakura, eu... Eu sou muito feliz por tudo que vez por mim, de verdade... Olha, eu... Eu não sei o quanto te magoei e tudo que a fiz sofrer, eu nem posso me desculpar ou apagar todo esse sofrimento... Mas ultimamente, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. E esses dois dias também foram especiais para mim, fiquei feliz por cada momento que passamos juntos, então... Eu sou péssimo em me expressar e nunca achei que isso fosse acontecer comigo, mas realmente estou apaixonado por você, Sakura. Bem... Sakura Haruno, quer namorar comigo? **|Perguntou a olhando sério nos olhos|**

Sakura ficou parada o olhando nos olhos, e novas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, lágrimas que Sasuke fez questão de limpa-las com sua mão direita e depois deixou-a no rosto de Sakura sentindo aquela pele macia dela. Sakura fez o mesmo movimento levando sua mão direita ao rosto de Sasuke e puxou lentamente em direção ao seu. Sasuke retirou sua mão do rosto dela e a envolveu num abraço pela cintura, enquanto Sakura passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e seus lábios se tocarem levemente até aprofundarem o beijo, continuaram a se beijar enquanto deitavam no sofá, Sasuke colocou suas pernas entre as de Sakura que lhe envolveu a cintura com as suas e continuaram a se beijar até terem que se separar por falta de ar. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo deles, primeiro de muitos e muitos que viriam mas não naquela noite, pois ambos estavam cansados. Sasuke apenas deitou sua cabeça contra o peito de Sakura que o envolveu num abraço e assim ambos dormiram. Sasuke aprendeu que não precisava de um "sim" a sua pergunta e que existe outras formas de se expressar além de palavras, Sakura iria lhe ensinar isso muito bem e ele estava feliz demais por isso.

-/-/-

No dia seguinte, Sasuke acorda e percebeu que ainda estava nos braços de sua amada Sakura, ele levantou lentamente e com muito cuidado para não acorda-la e ficou um tempo a vendo dormir, ele estava muito encantado com aquela visão. Ele se ajoelha ao lado do sofá e sussura em seus ouvidos:

Sasuke: Você é simplesmente linda, Sakura... De qualquer forma.

Ele se levanta, da um beijo em sua testa e vai para cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Sasuke não era um grande cozinheiro mas sabia bem se virar e se orgulhava de seu café. Minutos depois ele voltou com uma bandeja e nela tinha duas canecas de café, pãos, biscoitos e geléia. Quando voltou percebeu que Sakura já tinha acordado e estava sentada.

Sasuke: (Que pena, eu queria continuar a vê-la dormindo, tsc...) Bom dia, dorminhoca. *sorrindo*

Sakura: Não me chame assim, Sasuke-kun! *corada* Bom dia também.

Sasuke: *risos* Aqui. |Sasuke lhe entrega uma das canecas com café e coloca a bandeja entre eles| Hm, não é um café da manhã lá essas coisas, mas é bom.

Sakura: *sorrir* Para mim está ótimo e com você, tudo fica perfeito.

Sasuke: Então o que achou do café?

Sakura: Está ótimo! Você que fez?

Sasuke: Sim e se dissesse que não estava bom, iriamos terminar.

Sakura: Cruzes, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Ei! É do meu café que estamos falando!

Depois ambos ficaram rindo e terminaram seu pequeno café da manhã. Sakura precisava voltar para casa, pois seus pais com certeza estavam preocupados demais. Sasuke dessa vez foi com ela até la. Minutos depois chegaram a casa de Sakura, e logo foram recebidos pelos pais dela que estavam na sala ansiosos pela chegada de sua filha. Sakura explicou o que houve e que tinha passado a noite na casa de Sasuke. E Sasuke conversou com os pais de Sakura sobre o futuro deles juntos, e pediu permissão a eles para namora-la. Claro, os pais de Sakura aceitaram apenas desejando felicidade para os dois. Sasuke também ficou feliz por eles não terem conhecimento sobre ele, tanto sobre o que já tinha magoado Sakura e sobre seu passado como ninja, talvez a reação não fosse essa e nem aceitariam, embora Sasuke sabia que mesmo assim, estaria junto de Sakura, mas era melhor sem problemas.

-/-/-

3 anos depois... Sasuke e Sakura chegam em sua casa depois de terem saído para jantar e passando o dia todo juntos. Sasuke a pega no colo e a carrega até o quarto, lá a deita gentilmente na cama e lhe da um longo beijo.

Sasuke: Já fazem 3 anos que estamos juntos e nunca em minha vida sonhei que seria feliz assim, obrigado querida. Eu te amo muito Sakura.

Sakura: *sorrir* Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Tenho uma surpresa para você. **|Então se senta e a ajuda a levantar ficando ambos de frente para o outro| **Hm, sabe que nossa relação é única e como se fossemos casados a anos, mas quero formalizar isso com você, Sakura... **|Ele vai até retira uma caixinha preta de seu bolso e a abre revelando uma linda aliança, depois a olha nos olhos e diz|** Sakura Haruno, quer se casar comigo... Ser minha esposa... E estar comigo para sempre? *sorrindo*

Sakura: *chorando* É Claro! Sim, sim, sim! **|E abraça fortemente Sasuke que retribui seu abraço|**

Eles se afastam e Sasuke coloca a aliança no dedo de Sakura cabendo perfeitamente, ele conhecia o corpo dela como ninguém e não iria errar. Sakura segura as mãos dele.

Sakura: Eu também tenho surpresa para você, amor... **|Ela coloca as mãos de Sasuke sobre sua barriga e Sasuke sente um movimento por suas mãos, sim ele sabia o que aquilo significava|** *sorrindo* Sim, amor... Eu estou grávida!

Sasuke dessa vez não diz nada, apenas lhe dar um outro beijo, vai até a barriga de Sakura e dar um beijo também. Sakura sabia bem que Sasuke estava muito feliz, ele nem sempre mostrava isso com sorrisos, palavras ou carinho, mas só ela sabia o que cada gesto dele representava, apenas ela o entendia de coração e sabia que naquele beijo a felicidade que ele sentia era a mesma que ela.

Sasuke: *sorrindo* Se for menina, podemos chama-la de Sarada.

Sakura: *sorrir* E bem... O menino podemos chama-lo de Itachi.

Sasuke: Hm, mas pera. Como assim "e o menino"? Você já sabe qual o sexo do bebê?

Sakura: Dos bebês, querido. Estou grávida de gemeos e são um casal! Não disse que era apenas uma surpresa, né. *sorrindo*

Dessa vez Sasuke não surportou segurar as lágrimas, ele sempre era forte e tantas vezes tinha sido feliz junto a Sakura que poderia chorar de felicidade tão facilmente, mas ele sempre escondia, não por orgulho ou questão de ser homem, ele apenas não queria mais chorar, mas aprendeu da melhor forma possível que é impossível quando encontra aquela pessoa que vai te fazer sempre feliz e estar para sempre ao seu lado.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Sim, querido?

Sasuke: Obrigado por você existir. Eu te amo. **|Ele deita a cabeça sobre a barriga de Sakura que fica a brincar com seu cabelo|**

Sakura: Eu Também amo você, Sasuke-kun. *sorrir*

**FIM**

Bem pessoal, então é isso. Espero que tenha agradado a todos e como disse lá em cima, críticas e elogios são bem-vindos, então deixe sua opnião! ^^


End file.
